lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Words of Hate Acts of Love
Alex and San have escaped from Iron Town, but will their differences be put aside for them to get along? Especially when someone wants to have Alex... as Dinner? Synopsis Deep in the forest and far from Iron Town, San awakens to find Alex there which causes her to go on the defensive. She discovers that Alex saved her and patched her up, but is angry at him being a human. Alex tells her that he hates seeing the forest destroyed as much as she does, but not to take it out on him since he has his own problems to deal with. This left San quiet as Alex did have a point, and he did save her life. After a few moments of silence, the two begin to slowly bond to the point that San reveals her name to Alex. She finds him strange since he sees her as a human and that Isaac is willing to travel with him making him very different from the humans she was taught to hate. As Alex goes to answer nature's call, San is left to determine her opinion on him, when she and Isaac catch a strange scent before they are knocked out by an unknown being with red eyes. Alex returns to find San and Isaac gone and is then attacked by another creature revealed to be an ape. He blames humans for the destruction of the forest and plans to kill Alex to save the forest. He knocks Alex out and drags him away with Isaac watching from under a bush. Meanwhile, Kiba and Tsume try to go help San but are stopped by Moro who is furious with San for her actions saying San will have to get out of her situation on her own. Elsewhere in the forest, Alex is hung upside down by the apes and San is locked in a bamboo cage. The two try to figure out what is going on when the apes arrive and say they plan to eat Alex to gain his strength to fight the humans in Iron Town. As San tries to reason with the apes that eating Alex won't make them stronger, Alex is panicking at the thought of being eaten by apes. As the apes begin to eat Alex, he is saved by another ape which leads to an argument over the Spirit King's way and how the apes lead by Saru can stoop down as low as eating human flesh. Saru is forced to relinquish Alex and San to the new ape due to his clan being surrounded and leaves saying this was not over. The new ape frees San while asking for her aid which San agrees to by slapping awake a dazed Alex. Alex is then asked to see the Spirit King by the new ape saying that the King knows of Alex's curse and can help him on his quest. Reluctantly, Alex goes with the ape and San deeper into the forest to the ape's home where a voice beckons Alex to enter the cave to see him with the promise of the answers Alex seeks. With no other options Alex enters the cave with San waiting outside for him. Navigation Category:Chapters